Wicked times
by I hate usernames
Summary: There's a new American offcial in the sanctuary whom nobody trusts. Cain and pleasant have to look after him while making sure he's not a spy. Dusk is back and the necromancers are acting up. Maybe vulduggery depending on what reviewers think. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

-1**So, its been like what? Two years? Anyway just finished reading the skulduggery pleasant series and have it on the brain now. This idea just came into my head and thought I'd venture back into the world of fan fiction. Enjoy.**

Valkyrie never particularly liked long car journeys. They always seemed to last far to long a time which she could have spent doing something more productive. Though she couldn't quit remember what something productive was before she met with Skulduggery and was thrown into the world of magic. Now something productive meant beating up, or getting beaten up, my some undesirable creature or other. The long car rid from Dublin to Cork was a prime example of why she hated such journeys. Five hours was far to long a time to be stuck in a car. She remembered once visiting Cork with her parents. They had gone to see the Blarney stone so not only was the car ride a bore but after finally getting there she was forced to endure a pathetic tour with a lot of Americans who were fascinated by all the history the damn place had to offer. It was a castle with a big rock next to it. You could find stuff like that all over Ireland.

"I still can't see why he couldn't have flown into Dublin airport" Valkyrie finally breaking the two hour silence.

"Cork was the only airport left with seats on the California to Ireland flight. And who wouldn't want to spend five hours in the Bentley?" There was a slight trace of fondness in the detectives voice. Valkyrie reckoned he loved his call more then was probably healthy.

"We could have asked Fletcher to teleport us."

"We could have" skulduggery admitted, "but we didn't"

"Why didn't we?"

"Because I don't really like teleporting. Or Fletcher."

"Fair point."

There was another few moments of silence. Comfortable as it may have been there was something odd going on with the skeleton lately. His dislike of the young teleported whom Valkyrie has been dating for the past year seemed to have gotten worse. It wasn't quit full blown hate but was getting there.

"I didn't think the sanctuary would be willing to open its doors to another American official so soon after Marr" the young women mused out load.

"I have a feeling he's going to be kept on a very short leash. Nobody is going to trust him. I've already heard some of the rumours that have been started. Everyone already thinks he's a spy and he hasn't even set foot on Irish soil yet." Skulduggery sighed. He had had a short conversation with said man over the phone. He said his name was Vincent Clark. He was fairly high up in the American sanctuary and was considered to be a moral and loyal individual. Detective Pleasant was uneasy about such a well respected and successful official suddenly up and leaving to come to Ireland where he new he would be trusted with very little if anything. He felt his own paranoia tickling the back of his mind. He could understand a less successful person taking up the task of American rep to Ireland. He would have to keep an eye on this MR Clark.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy" stated Valkyrie.

"You and the rest of the Irish sanctuary."

"hmmm"

"We'll keep an eye on him" said skulduggery after a short silence. "If he puts a foot wrong its not just us he'll have to look out for. Its everyone."

"Why are we going to pick him up anyway?"

"To give him the positive impression of our great country That he should get. Who better to send then the most intelligent and best looking that the country has to offer."

"I have a feeling that's probably not it."

"Most likely not but its what I like to think. And the statement in and of its self is true."

"Best looking the country has to offer? Why thank you" Valkyrie flashed her partner in crime a fake cheesy smile.

Skulduggery tilted his head to the side "I was talking about myself."

"I know."

Valkyrie looked out the window. They were driving through some more countryside. At times like this it felt like the entire country was just one big patch of countryside. She figured that at least it was pretty countryside with green fields and beautiful mountains apposed to the time she had visited Spain where it was mostly dead or dying vegetation. On the other hand they didn't have to put up with so much rain.

"How long more until we get there?" The younger of the two asked.

"Not to long now. We're making good time. Just as well seeing as his plain landed half an hour ago."

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow. "Won't the be pissed off when we finally do get there?"

"Most defiantly. But if he starts complaining we can tie him up and put him in the boot."

"It's a good thing you think of everything."

"Its one of my many talents. Along with being such a handsome devil."

There was a buzzing coming from the glove compartment. With a sigh the detective reached over and took out his phone.

"Hello Mr Clark. Yes we're on our way now. Yes I realise how late we are. Well, we needed to stop and save a kitten from a tree. Why wouldn't you believe me, that's the real question. Do you have a thing against kittens? Just relax would you, we'll be there when we're there." Skulduggery hung up and turned to Valkyrie.

"He's not happy" said the girl in question.

"Well he's going to have to get used to Irish time eventually."

"You mean two hours late for everything including your own funeral?"

"Especially your own funeral" corrected the detective.

Valkyrie looked out her window again. Hr eyes lit up. "Seeing as how according to Irish time we're early, can we stop and get ice-cream?"

"I don't see why not"

Vincent Clark was going to be VERY pissed off when they get there.

**Well there you go. I'm considering putting in some Vulduggery into this but not to the point where it takes away from the actual story line. Review and tell me out you think, I don't want to make a pairing just for the sake of having a pointless romance in the story. Though I do think it's the only pairing in the series that really works.**

**Also, I realise nothing much really happens in this chapter but I just wanted to set the scene. Criticism more then welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1When They finally did get to Cork airport it had started raining. A very disgruntled looking man was standing under the glass covering over the entry into the building. Valkyrie was surprised that he was still there. If it had been her she would have started to make her own way to Dublin about an hour ago. She looked him up and down with a weary eye. He didn't seem like the kind of man to worry about such unimportant things such as transport. It was raining pretty hard now.

"So, that's him eh" she finally said after two minutes of staring.

"Looks like it" came the short reply. "better let him know we're here.

Skulduggery honked the horn of the Bentley twice. Valkyrie then preceded to lean out the window and shout "Vincent Clark? Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant here. Get in the car. Its lashing out there."

She rolled up the window and sat back. Her partner was looking at her with his head slightly tilted to the side in a way, had he an actual face, would have a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't going to go out in that" she informed gesturing to the rain.

The car door opened and Vincent Clark plopped himself down into the back seat. Valkyrie looked back, he was a tall man with coppery blonde hair. His skin was tanned in a 'just sun kissed' kind of way and he had eyes that weren't quit green but not quit blue ether. He flashed Valkyrie a smile that some

would refer to as dazzling, showing off his too white to be natural teeth.

"Its great to finally be able to meet you both, I've heard so much about you. Then again, everyone knows about the pleasant/Cain duo." He gave a humorous laugh after he said this. Valkyrie glanced at her partner, trying to find out what was so funny.

"Yeah, so we're going to be staying in Cork tonight but we'll be heading up to Dublin first thing in the morning. I know a place we can stay." The detective looked back at Vincent, he didn't like him already.

They drove in silence after that. They were heading to a flat that was owned by a friend of a friend of a friend who was off doing some work in Germany. No doubt trying to convince the sanctuary there that Ireland was capable of managing itself despite the events of the past five years. It was bad enough with having to deal with America without all the other European countries looking at the island with hungry eyes.

The skeleton glanced back at the American official again. Had times were indeed ahead.

Back in Dublin, Dusk was watching Valkyrie's reflection pretend to sleep. He knew that the real one was down in Cork doing some work for the sanctuary. He didn't know what exactly but from what he heard it was nothing of any interest.

The vampire looked around her room, coming to a bottle of perfume. He sprayed a squirt of it and inhaled. A slight frown waved across his features. It didn't smell like her. On closer inspection of the bottle he noticed that it was full. He should have guessed. Valkyrie wasn't the type that wore perfume.

He made his way back to the window. After jumping out and landing gracefully, he began to walk away from the house. He decided he would pay the girl's house another visit when she returns.

In the necromancers temple Wreath was, for lack of a better phrase, freaking out. The sooner Valkyrie came back from where ever the hell she was the better. He needed help. The kind only her and the skeleton detective could offer. -

**A/N So... Is anyone actually reading this or what? Even a simple "you suck" would be nice. Or a hello. Anyway, I really need advice with the pairing thing. I keep having the undeniable want to put some pointless romance in but really really don't want to take away from the plot. For the love of sweet Jesus review!**


	3. Chapter 3

-1Once they had gotten to the apartment they would be staying in it had started to hale. The journey had been full with awkwardness that could rival that of a husband coming home to find his wife in bed with his best friend. That's what Valkyrie thought anyway. Clark had tried to start conversation but it was about uninteresting and depressingly dull topics nether she or Skulduggery felt the need to reply too. He stopped trying rather quickly.

Looking out the window Cain realised they were staying close to the city on Patrick's hill. When she had come to visit with her parents they had visited the city. She remembered that it was like a smaller version of Dublin where the people had a different accent. A nice place but nothing you couldn't find in any other big enough county.

Clark however was in aw of the place.

"This is such a charming place!" he gushed. "Although I had hoped we would be staying somewhere more rural."

Valkyrie glanced at Pleasant, who tilted his skull slightly in her direction. This silent form of communication said one thing: If he was a spy he was too dim to be seen as a real threat. Though this didn't change that they still had to keep an eye on him, it would make it easier if he acted up.

Everyone got out of the car and headed inside. The apartment was small but clean. There was only one bed which Cain called claim on at once.

"I'm getting the bed" she stated, not thinking there would be a problem seeing as there was a perfectly good pull out in the living room for Clark and Skulduggery didn't sleep.

"Of course, you are the only lady here" grinned that too white smile Clark had. If Valkyrie thought a lot of herself she would say he was coming on to her.

Her skeletal friend noticed this too and the temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees.

"Its late, you too should probably get some sleep" said Skulduggery.

"Don't you sleep?" asked Clark peering over at the detective.

"No, its one of my many talents."

"Ah , ok."

Tired of the conversation Valkyrie said she was going to sleep and made her way to her room for the night. It was going to be a long ride back to Dublin tomorrow.

"I see you finally found me." It was a statement more then anything else. Dusk turned to the shadow a few meters away from him

"Stay away from her." Again, a statement rather then a piece of conversation.

"What's the matter?" the elder vampire asked tauntingly. "If you're going to be jealous of anyone surly it should be that pretty boy that follows her around like a puppy."

The air was thick with anger. Dusk licked his lips, he could practically taste the rage rolling of the young man. It tasted like spicy tuna.

"I mean it, for her I have no problem facing you" he said the anger slowly turning to doubt. A more savoury taste.

Dusk laughed as he took a few steps towards him. "You're not strong enough and you know it."

Then, Calean was on the ground with Dusk's hand around his throat. His lips cold against his ear.

"What makes you think" he whispered darkly, "That you deserve her."

Before he could even process the statement Dusk was gone, leaving Calean behind to mull over the exchange.

**That's right, I finished my exams a month ago and I'm only updating now. I could bore you with tales of why I haven't been updating like my trip to Paris a few weeks ago or job searching, which is turning out to be fruitless, but I wont. Instead I'll just upload this and hope that nobody notices its been over 6 months since my last update.**

**R&R**


End file.
